lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shaded
The Shaded, also known as The Shadow Lord, was a Nazgûl. History There was once a king of a rather minor kingdom. He eventually received one of the Rings of Power, and found its "gift" to be "amazing." Eventually, however, he succumbed to the power of Sauron, becoming one of the Nazgûl in time, soon being known as "The Shadow Lord" or "The Shaded." He served the Dark Lord for centuries as one of his most loyal servants, and slowly, he was becoming more self-aware, slowly breaking Sauron's grip on him. Soon, Frodo Baggins was in possession of the One Ring, and Sauron sent the Nazgûl to hunt for the Ring. While hunting for the Ring, The Shaded showed little respect for any living thing he had come in contact with, decapitating a Hobbit simply for being there. Soon, when the Nazgûl reached Bree, they went into a room that they believed to belong to Frodo and his accompanying Hobbits. Repeatedly stabbing the beds, they soon realized their targets were not there, very much to their own horror. Later on Weathertop, the Witch-King of Angmar, The Shaded, and the other Nazgûl noticed the fire created by the Hobbits, and swiftly rode to its source in hopes that they have found their targets. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin found themselves cornered by their pursuers, and briefly dueled them. The Shaded and 2 other Nazgûl cornered Sam, Merry, and Pippin, while the others watched the Witch-King of Angmar stab Frodo with a Morgul Blade. As the Nazgûl prepared to finish off the Hobbits, Aragorn arrived, rescuing the Hobbits from certain death. The Shaded attacked Aragorn, hoping to kill him, but was pushed off Weathertop by the latter. Aragorn and the Hobbits then escaped, while the Nazgûl were forced to search once more for the Ring. Soon after, they located Frodo with Glorifindel (Arwen in the movies), chasing both in an attempt to reclaim the One Ring. Unfortunately for the Nazgûl, they were swept away by tides, forcing them to grudgingly return to Mordor on foot. The Shaded, along with his brethren, were given Fell Beasts to replace their drowned horses, allowing them to search for the One Ring again. The Shaded was first seen with his Fell Beast at Osgiliath, where he tried to seize Frodo. Frodo, Sam, and their new "friend," Gollum, escaped Osgiliath while The Shaded and the rest of the Nazgûl attacked Osgiliath. The Shaded was later seen at Minas Tirith, where he and his Nazgûl brethren grabbed men with their Fell Beasts and sent them plunging to their deaths in the town below. The Shaded was shot off his Fell Beast by several archers, and began fighting the Gondorian warriors on foot. He was driven out of Minas Tirith, and left to fight in the Battle of Pelennor Fields, where he killed Rohirrim and Gondorians alike, showing little respect to any of them, even taking pleasure in the killings. When Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrived with the Army of the Dead, however, the battle turned on The Shaded (who was now in command of the Orcs on Pelennor now the Witch-King was killed)and his soldiers, forcing him to retreat. He got on his Fell Beast with his second-in-command, and retreated, once again searching for the One Ring. The Shaded wasn't seen again until the Battle of the Black Gate, where he rode on his Fell Beast and attacked many of the men who gathered to distract Sauron and his soldiers. Sauron, realizing Frodo, who had the One Ring, was in Mount Doom, called The Shaded and his other Nazgûl to the mountain and finally reclaim the Ring. With the Ring's destruction, Mount Doom began to explode. Now that the Ring was destroyed, the Nazgûl were no longer protected by its power. Though The Shaded's Ring, along with those of the other Nazgûl, enhanced them, they could still die. Due to this, many Nazgûl were destroyed in the explosion, though 2 of them, The Shaded, and The Tainted, had escaped. With the destruction of the One Ring and defeat of Sauron, The Shaded began to rebuild the armies of Orcs, Trolls, and other creatures. He continues to rebuild the armies, hoping to get revenge and eventually take over Middle-Earth. Gallery File:Screen shot 2011-08-15 at 5.49.34 PM.png|The Shaded and his brethren fight the Hobbits on Weathertop File:Screen shot 2011-08-15 at 5.50.40 PM.png|The Shaded and his brethren chase Arwen File:Screen shot 2011-08-15 at 5.52.15 PM.png|The Shaded at Osgiliath File:Screen shot 2011-08-15 at 5.56.10 PM.png|The Shaded at Minas Tirith Category:Servants of Sauron